The Phenominon
by littleditto
Summary: This is the story of a girl born before her time, going through changes of a vampire. But this is no ordinary girl, nor is she an ordinary vampire. This is an OC story. All regular pairings. Twilight belongs to SM; Ella, Andrew, Emrys and random Volturi members in the beginning belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

_**Please review. This is the first fanfic that I've ever posted. I REALLY hope you review. While I hope you give me good reviews, flames accepted too. **  
_

_This is the story of a girl born before her time, going through changes of a vampire. But this is no ordinary girl, nor is she an ordinary vampire._

Chapter 1

September 21, 1609

Andrew's Point of View

"AHHHHHH!AHHHHHHHHH! THE FIRE! PLEASE, SOMEONE PUT OUT THE FIRE!"

That was HER. Something is wrong, for she has been screaming for four days now. When a few members of the Volturi, me included, went out following the screams, we found her already bit and the vampire who bit and partially drained her running off. While Thomas and Eric ran off after him, John and I went to see if we could stop her transformation to become a vampire. She looked like she was only 13 years old. Sadly, we were too late, but when I used my ability to see if she would be "special", so as to know whether or not to kill her like the others the man turned into a vampire and abandoned, I was knocked backwards.

"Andrew! What happened?!" John had asked me, helping me up.

"She is going to have a very strong and very interesting ability!" I had said to him, my eyes wide open. So once the job of killing her sire (creator) was done we brought her back home with us. Once we arrived, John and I left her with Thomas and Eric to tell Aro what had happened. Once we told him about the girl we found, he asked to see her. After he saw her, he said that once the transformation was finished, he would offer her a position in the Volturi. Jane was annoyed though. Wait a minute! The screaming stopped! I am going to go check on her.

~one minute later~

There she is. Ah. She is opening her eyes now. What the- Her eyes are sky blue!

Ella's Point of View

The pain has stopped! Wait, where am I?! OH! Someone is here with me! I looked over to my left. There was one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen, even more than that strange man in the alley. I flinched. Wait, were is that man, and, where am I? Maybe I should ask the man in front of me. "Um, where am I?" Huh that is not my voice! It sounds different! It sounds almost musical!

"You are at the Volturi's castle in Voltera. Might I ask what your name is?" the beautiful man asked me.

"My name is Ella...What is yours?" I asked him.

"My name is Andrew...Are you feeling okay?" Andrew, what a nice name.

"Yes, I feel fine, why? Oh. And why am I in this castle?"

"It will be explained in a moment, but right now you need to follow me so you can meet up with Aro." Andrew told me.

"Aro?" That is a weird name. "Why do I need to meet him? Whoa!" I had gotten up so fast that I almost fell down out of surprise. Luckily, Andrew caught me.

"You need to be more careful, you'll notice that you are faster than normal. Can you walk, or can you run?" Huh? Why would I run?

"Um...why would I run? I'm a terrible runner." I asked him. He smiled. Oh he has a beautiful smile. Oh wow! I'm in love, and I'm only 15! Actually, now that I think about it, most girls are married by the age of 19, so I guess I should not be surprised. I wonder why my cheeks don't feel warm. Oh well, I'll think about it later. We started to go out the room.

"You need to run because Aro is on the other side of the castle. Also, running should be easy for you now. In fact, it should be second nature for you. Now hold my hand and hold it tight, because I don't want you to get lost, and I want you to try to keep up with me okay?" Oh my god! I'm actually holding his hand! Wait, all of a sudden we're both running really fast! It's only been 4 seconds, but I already can't see the room we were just in. And why don't I have to think about running like I normally do. I'll try to ask Andrew. "Um… Andrew?"

"Yes?" Wow, I was able to hear him clearly.

"Why is it I don't have to think about running?"  
"I told you. Running is a second nature now."

"How do you know all this?"

"It is the same for me and everyone else here. It has been for many years. Even for some people outside the Volturi."

"Uh…how old are you?"

"Well, how old do I look?"

"Uh…18?" I guessed.

"Well, your close. My physical age is 18, but I'm actually older than that. I'll tell my real age after you meet Aro. He'll explain everything. Ah. Here we are."

We went inside a room where I gasped at what I saw. There were what looked like two people whose skin looked like it was made out of crinkled paper, bodyguards, and a girl who was a similar similar age to me. For some reason she glared at me. Then Andrew spoke to them.

"Everyone, this is Ella." They all turned to look at me. I hid behind Andrew. The girl smiled angelically at me. Then I felt a pain like as if I was being hit. I winced. Andrew and one of the wrinkled skin people frowned.

"Jane, are you using your ability on poor Ella? You shouldn't." the wrinkled skin man said to the girl.

"Yes Aro." Jane said. Ah. So that wrinkled skin man is Aro.

"Um...wha...what's going on here? Why am I in this castle? What exactly is the Volturi?" Then I winced internally. I was sure I'd get reprimanded, for women aren't supposed to speak unless spoken to. Let alone ask as many questions as I normally do. But Aro answered in a kind voice.

"Yes. You must have a lot of questions. Let's all sit down and I'll explain everything." Everyone found a place to sit and we all looked at Aro. "Now, what has Andrew told you so far?"

"Not much." I told him.

"Well, how much do you know about vampires?"

"Vampires? Why?" I asked. And then, Aro told me everything. From the very beginning. He told me of the beginning of the Volturi, he told me of the first explorers that went to the new world. He told me of the man who had been turning people into vampires and abandoning them.

"So then, that man I saw in the alley who was acting strange was a vampire...and he...bit...me?" I asked in a scared voice.

"Sadly, yes. But he was taken care of, for he was a threat to the people here. Andrew was one of the people in the group that found you and brought you back. He told me that you will have a powerful and unique ability. Have you figured out what it is yet?"

"No, I-" Suddenly my eyes glowed an even brighter blue. "There is a vampire walking around the castle on the right side. He has killed all the guards and is jumping in through the window. He is trying to be inconspicuous, and he wants to get into this room. He'll be here in a minute." I blinked and my eyes turned back to how they were before. Everyone was staring at me. "Um, I have no idea why I just said that." They continued to stare. Then I heard a sound, like as if someone was running down a hall toward us. I turned and looked at the door. "I think I hear someone coming."

"I don't hear any-"then Andrew stopped what he was saying and looked at the door. "Now I hear it. I think you might have another ability." Everyone else was looking at the door too. Then a man burst in, breaking the door in the process.

All of a sudden my eyes glowed bright blue again, and suddenly the man was slightly glowing blue. As soon as he turned slightly blue he froze. He started swearing.

Everyone looked from him to me and back again. Suddenly John spoke up.

"What. The. Hell?! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Everyone looked at me again.

"Don't look at me." I said. "I have no idea what's going on. But why don't we ask him why he," I pointed to the stranger "is trying to break in here?" Then Aro addressed the man.

"What ARE you doing here?" he asked.

"Let me go and you'll find out!" spat the man. He started swearing again. He looked like he was trying to struggle, but he couldn't move. Aro walked over to the man with two body guards next to him. Aro reached out and put his hand on the man's arm while closing his eyes. Confused, I looked at Andrew. He whispered "Aro can read people's minds, but only when he is touching them." Then Aro spoke.

"Andrew, why don't you show Ella around the castle for awhile, while we take care of this...problem." The body guards grabbed the man. "You can let go of him now Ella."

"Um...I still don't know how to..." I said feeling embarrassed.

Then Andrew spoke up. "Why don't you concentrate on him not being frozen in place anymore." I closed my eyes and focused on that. When I opened my eyes again, I saw the man was struggling with the bodyguards.

"Oh, and Andrew," Aro said. "You should tell Ella about THAT legend. And can you bring Ella back in 10 minutes? There is something I want to talk to her about."

"Yes Aro. Come on Ella." Then Andrew led me out of the room.

As we walked out I heard the man say "So, you're recruiting people who can't even control their own abilities now? Man, you must be getting desperate for new members." Next I heard some growling sounds and then a terrible metallic screeching sound. I winced again. Andrew noticed.

"You heard, didn't you." He asked me sadly. I nodded.

"What was it that I heard?" He just shook his head sadly. Realization hit me.

"That...that was him being...killed...wasn't it?"

"Technically, we are already physically dead, for our hearts have stopped. But, yes." He looked very sad as he said this.

I decided to change the subject since neither of us was enjoying this conversation. But even sad, he looked beautiful. "So, what was that legend Aro had asked you to tell me about?"

"AH, yes." He smiled at me, and then he frowned.

"What is it?" I asked, stopping. He stopped too. Then he told me the legend about special vampires who, when turned, had several abilities and had bright blue eyes instead of red eyes like we normally do.

"Just like you." He said to me, turning me towards a mirror behind me. I gasped. He was right; my eyes were bright blue, when everyone else's was red.

"You mean, my eyes were supposed to be red? I wonder why they're blue." I said. All of a sudden I felt thirsty, very thirsty. I watch in the mirror as my eyes turned so black I was surprised I could see. Andrew noticed how my eyes looked in the mirror and smiled. Then I noticed a crack it the wall where water was leaking through, creating a puddle.

"So, you finally got thirsty huh? I thought it would never happen. Let's finish the tour and get you fed. Okay? Now, over there is-what the..." My eyes had started glowing again. All of a sudden the puddle glowed as well. Slowly, the puddle turned red. The smell that came off it was making me have to fight to resist crouching down and drink it up. This is what I'm craving. Andrew stiffened, and someone poked their head out of a door.

The person said "I smell blood."

"Go back in your room Emrys, It's nothing." Then, once Emrys closed his door, Andrew knelt down and stuck a finger in the liquid. He lifted the finger to his mouth and tasted it. I heard him gasp, but it sounded slightly far away. I suddenly felt _very_ tired and all my energy was gone. Then everything started to get black around the edges. The floor started to get closer to my face. I heard a gasp, but realized it came from me. Then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

**Again, please review. This is the first fanfic that I've ever posted. I REALLY hope you review. While I hope you give me good reviews, flames accepted too.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I just want to thank sani1234 for your review. I really appreciate it. I hope more people review my story. It would make me VEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY happy if you do. The review I got before absolutely made my week. Please. Make my week. It only takes a few seconds to do. And one again, I own nothing but Ella, Andrew, Emrys, and myu random Volturi members.**

Chapter 2

_I heard a gasp, but realized it came from me. Then everything went black._

I slowly opened my eyes. "Where am I?" I looked around and saw Andrew sitting on a chair next to me.

"How do you feel?" he asked, worriedly.

"I feel fine, but what happened? I remember the water turning red, but after that, everything is kind of fuzzy."

"You passed out." Andrew said quietly. "You scared everyone badly when I came in with you limp in my arms and the expression on my face. This usually doesn't happen for no reason at all, so I had no idea what to do. You scared and startled me so much, I thought my heart would start again from shock! Do you know what happened?"

"Well, I could tell something was wrong when you gasped. You sounded kind of far away. And my vision was black at the edges...I think I felt like I didn't have any energy as well." I told him, sitting up.

"Maybe we should have Aro check you memory to find out what might have happened. He still wants to talk to you, but he didn't have a chance to since you passed out yesterday. Do you think you're up to it yet, E-"It was then that I interrupted him.

"WHAT! I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR THE WHOLE DAY! B-but, how?! You were showing me around the castle at 7 am! And I thought we couldn't sleep! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!" I only stopped because Andrew started staring at me. Oops. I didn't mean to say that so loud. If I had been human I would have been scarlet. I looked down in embarrassment. Then I remembered something and looked up. I still hadn't figured out where I was, for I didn't recognize this room. There was a desk, a small window, a chair, a mirror, the bed I was on, and an old faded painting. On the desk were some papers, a quill pen, and a small bottle ¾ full of ink. "Where am I?" I asked again, looking back at Andrew.

"My room. We're just a few rooms down from where you passed out." He didn't look so surprised now, but still pretty surprised. I guess my reaction really startled him. Then he spoke again. "Continuing from before," he said smiling. "_Are_ you feeling well enough to go see Aro? Or are you not ready yet?" he was looking worried by the time he finished. I honestly wasn't sure. I closed my eyes and suddenly I could feel every molecule of my body. I could feel that I was completely full of energy and completely awake. I slowly blinked my eyes open and smiled.

"I'm almost ready to see Aro, Andrew. But first I want to try something." When he looked at me curiously, I explained. "I want to see if I can turn water into blood again, but this time trying to. If I can, I'll want to show Aro." He smiled. "Where can I find some water?" I asked him.

"Be right back." And he was gone. A minute later, he was back with a glass of water. "Will this do?" I smiled and nodded. I took the cup and set it on the desk. Then I sat on the bed and closed my eyes. I pictured the cup in my mind and concentrated very hard on it turning red. I slowly opened my eyes. The water was exactly the same. I frowned, disappointed. What happened next made me gasp. The water started glowing blue. I looked in the mirror and saw my eyes were glowing blue again. I looked back at the cup and the water was slowly starting to turn red. The delicious smell came in to my nose again, but not as strong as before. At least not yet. Suddenly the door opened again, and Emrys poked his head in.

"I know I smell blood in here. What's going- What the heck?" He had just noticed the water turning red and the slowly strengthening smell of blood coming off it. "What's going on here? What's happening to that water? And why does it smell like _blood_?"

"It's ok Emrys. Ella just has the ability to turn water into blood." Andrew said quietly, watching the last remnants of water turn to blood. Then he turned to me and asked "Are you still thirsty? If so, you should at least drink that glass of blood. We can get you fed more once you've met up with Aro." I nodded and reached for the cup. Then I decided to try to show off. I concentrated on the cup floating into my hand. When it did, I heard two gasps and I smiled. I look over at them. Then Andrew remembered I had the ability of telekinesis and explained to Emrys. I thought I heard him muttering about too many abilities and smiled. Then I drank the blood and put the cup back on the table. I still felt ravenous, but I felt a little better.

"Alright, I'm ready to see Aro now. But maybe we should bring another glass of water to show Aro my newly discovered ability." He smiled, disappeared, and was back a minute later with a new glass of water. "Where do these things come from?" I asked him. He smiled.

"The front lobby."

"Wait. WE HAVE A _LOBBY_! B-but...how? We're VAMPIRES! How can we have a LOBBY?! How would they _NOT_ realize we're vampires? We don't exactly look like normal humans!" When I said that, I saw several expressions pass through Andrew's eyes. Sadness, surprise (no doubt from my reaction), nervousness, worry, and something I couldn't figure out before he looked away.

"Aro can explain." I heard him say quietly. I looked at him curiously. What did I say? Before I got up, I checked my energy level one more time, the same way as last time. I didn't have as much energy as I did last time I checked, but I still have quite a bit left. He put a hand over the top of the glass so the water wouldn't spill, looked back to make sure I was ready to go, and took off. I had to start running right away just to have the chance to catch up. What did I do? Once I caught up with him, I decided to ask him.

"What did I say that has you acting like this, Andrew?" He just shook his head and repeated what he said before. But _what_ would Aro explain? I kept thinking that until we reached the room Aro was in.

"Ah. There you are Ella. Are you feeling better?" Aro looked at me with concern. That seemed to make Jane glare at me again. I sighed. Why does she hate me?

"Yes Aro. I'm feeling much better. I'm very sorry I made you wait so long to talk to me. Will we still be able to talk now?" He nodded and, like before, we all found a place to sit.

"What I want to talk about first is to figure out what made you pass out before. Do you have any ideas?" I shook my head no. "Well, do you mind if I read your mind to see if I might figure it out?" He asked, holding out his hand. I smile and held out mine as well.

But once I made contact with his hand, I gasped. It couldn't be! No way!

I could hear what Aro was thinking!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I could hear what Aro was thinking! _

I quickly pulled my hand away. Aro looked up in surprise. "What is it my dear? What made you pull your hand away?" I didn't answer at first, I just stared back and forth between my hand and Aro's, shaking my head in disbelief.

"I...I think I...just...read your mind...Aro...when you touched my hand..." I said quietly before breaking off in disbelief.

To my surprise Aro said "Let's try it again to see what the ability can do." When he reached out his hand and touched mine, I saw a nice looking woman and what looked like a younger Aro. She was handing him a piece of apple pie on a small china plate. The younger Aro said "Thanks Ma. Fresh baked apple pie, my favorite." As I pulled my hand away I smiled. Aro, the vampire one, asked me "What did you hear?"

"Not hear, but see. I saw your mother handing you your favorite food, apple pie." Aro smiled.

"I guess you have yet another ability." I smiled again. Then I remembered something.

"Aro? The legend that you had Andrew tell me said something about all special vampires have had an ability that was exactly the same, but it didn't say what it was. Do you know what it is?"

"You actually know the ability Ella. It's the ability to turn liquids into blood. I saw you do that what I read your mind. I believe you wanted to show me?" I nodded yes and took the glass of water from Andrew. I placed it on a table in the center of the room.

Then I backed up and concentrated on the water turning into blood. When I opened my eyes and looked at the glass, half the water was already blood. When Aro reached for the glass, by the time he grabbed it, it was all blood. He drank some of it and said "It has an...interesting taste." All of a sudden I felt like I had no energy again. Oops, I forgot about keeping track of my energy. I ended up falling back onto my butt.

"Oof." Andrew was at my side in an instant.

"Ella? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Andrew asked worriedly. This is getting annoying, and it's only happened once before.

"I am okay. I just feel, drained of energy." I was fighting to stay awake. "Aro." Aro appeared at my side. "I think I figured out why I passed out before. I think I have a limit of energy I can use for my abilities. Once the energy is gone, I pass out. And I think I just ran out again." By the end I was whispering. Everything, my voice, my body, everyone around me, felt so far away. Suddenly I felt myself jolt awake for a minute, but I was growing tired again. Then I remembered something. "Aro? I just remembered. You never talked to me after the tour of the castle. What was it you wanted to talk about?"

He hesitated before deciding to ask me. "Ella, will you join the Volturi?" I smiled.

"Yes." And then everything went black.

**AN: Sorry, I no this one was short. The next one will be a lot longer. Please review! I'll give you...I'll give you...hmm...what will I give you...Oh! I know! I will give you cupcakes! Everybody loves cupcakes. And if you review, I'll update faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

__**AN. ~cry~ I'm so sad! nobody's reviewing! I've only had one review for just the first chapter! ~cry~ As happy as that review made me, I'd still like at least 1 more! Pleases! I know you people have been reading it, I've seen the traffic stats! So please, take five seconds out of your lives to review. That's all I ask! Just five seconds of your time. I even promised cupcakes before! But I couldn't give any out because nobody reviewed!  
**

**~Sigh~ Well, here's chapter four... As always, SM owns the twilight saga, I just own my OC and her friends. Enjoy.  
**

_He hesitated before deciding to ask me. "Ella, will you join the Volturi?" I smiled._

_"Yes." And then everything went black._

That was 400 years ago. I eventually had learned why Andrew had acted so strange. The food of the Volturi is people brought into Voltera by Heidi. Although it is our natural food source, when I tried eating human blood once I couldn't keep it down. Lucky me, I can create my own blood that I can carry around with me instead of having to starve. But Andrew taught me how to hunt once just in case I get over not being able to drink human blood. I have discovered I have a few more abilities, but I haven't figured them all out yet. We have a new receptionist, Gianna. Jane and I have become best friends, and my relationship with Andrew? We are a very happy couple for Andrew fell in love with me, and I already loved him. Andrew and I have discovered a hidden door connecting our rooms, though we spend most of our time in mine. Recently, I came back from guarding the city and I found Jane in my room. She told me about two vampires, one named Edward the other Alice, and a human named Bella had come to the castle. When I asked her what happened she said that Aro had offered them ALL positions in the Volturi, but they refused. Apparently, the human Bella cannot be affected by mental abilities. Neither Jane's nor Aro's worked on her!

"And I overheard Marcus say to Andrew after we fed that Bella and Edward's relationship is as strong as your and Andrew's relationship!" Jane told me, her ruby eyes wide in wonder. I wonder if I'll ever get to meet those two. Even more amazing, Alice's and Edward's coven, the Cullens apparently, don't drink human blood, but ANIMAL blood instead!

~a few months later~

_I wonder what Aro wants with Andrew and me? We were having such a nice time celebrating Andrew's recent proposal. Oh well._ I looked down at my ring. It is a beautiful ring with two rubies, one on each side and a sapphire in the center on a gold ring. Andrew told me the meanings of each part of the ring. The rubies stand for him because of his eye color, and that he'd always watch over me. The sapphire stands for me because of my eye color. The gold ring the gems are on stand for us being connected by our love. I look up and see that Andrew is smiling down at me. He must have seen me looking at my ring. I smile back at him and whisper "I love you." And he does the same. Then we reach the room that we normally meet Aro in. "You wanted us Aro?" I called to him.

"Ella, dear! And Andrew! I'm glad you have arrived!" Yes, he isn't as serious as he used to be. Apparently, that was just a hundred year phase. He gets a new phase every century. I feel sorry for Marcus and Caius for having to have dealt with Aro for so long, and with so many phases. Now he is really perky. I sigh. Oh well. "Caius, Jane, and I are going to take a group to check to see if Bella is still human or not, and we were wondering if you'd like to come with us? Even Caius would like your company, and I know you both have wanted to meet the Cullens for a while now." Yes, I've made friends with both grumpy Marcus and Caius, and that made Andrew friends with them too. I looked at Andrew, and he nodded to me.

"Let's go."

"One more thing. Alice Cullen is probably watching for our decision, so please don't try to think about the decision, for she can see the future, and we don't want Bella or the Cullens running away. Okay?" Okay, he'd started to be serious again, but the perky "Okay?" ruined it.

"How many of us are going?" I asked.

"A half of us."

Then we left to get ready. I have a **REALLY** big barrel of water in my room, and I drank my fill of blood I made from the water. Once I was finished, a quarter of the water was gone. Oh well. It's a good thing it's supposed to rain tonight. My cistern on my balcony will fill up my barrel again. I changed into one of my usual outfits of clothes that everyone says makes me look like the cutest thing on Earth. A small, thin, red dress that goes down to my knees with a bit of black fur around the hood attached to the dress. Then I put on my golden stilettos that match my hair color. Finally I put on my adorable rabbit hair clips on my bangs. An outfit that clashes, but it was my look. Then Andrew came into my room with his usually ruby eyes a dull red.

"I wonder if you'll ever get over your dislike of human blood." I shrugged. Then he noticed my outfit and smiled. "Maybe you should change into your rain outfit instead, for Forks is a very rainy place." I frowned.

"Fine, but you'll have to leave. And I know you don't like that." I smiled at that, for I know Andrew hates leaving my side. He frowned then, but he left. So I changed out of my normal dress and into another dress that had a parka that could be attached to it. This one was golden and the parka was blue. I put on my pair of red stilettos and put my rabbit clips back on my bangs. I like the 21st century's style. There are tons of cute things to wear at many different stores. Finally, I put on my near black cloak. Now I was completely ready. Andrew came in a second after I finished.

"I just got word from Aro that we leave tomorrow." I smiled at him and sat down on my sofa. Once Andrew sat down next to me I leaned against him, content. I have nothing to do for a while, so I decide to think about my accomplishments over the past 400 years. I have learned Spanish, French, Greek, Italian, Mandarin, English, and several other languages, including several dead languages. I'm engaged. I'm friends with almost everyone in the Volturi, even Aro's wife, Sulpicia, and Caius' wife, Athenodora. I was even friends with Marcus' wife Didyme, while she was still alive. I learned how to play chess. I can control my abilities now. I've learned that not only can I read Aro's mind when we are touching, I can copy anyone's ability for as long as I am touching them or a short time when I'm not. I can control when I pass out now, so I don't embarrass myself anymore. I've learned more about using my abilities and conserving my energy. I even made a way my body will let me know when I'm going to get tired. I blink and realize its morning. I look up and Andrew is smiling down at me. "Good morning sleepy. How was your rest?" I looked down in embarrassment. That's something else I can do. Fall asleep like a human.

"How long was I asleep?"

"All last night. Just wondering, why did you get ready last night?"

"Well, how long until we leave Volterra?"

"One minute."

"Does that answer your question?" He smiled and nodded. "Then let's go, we don't want to be left behind."

Alice's PoV

Edward and I came out of the vision. Edward and I stared at Bella. No! The Volturi are coming! Everyone was staring at Edward and I, and we were staring at Bella. Bella was staring at Edward. "What is it? What did you see?"

"The Volturi are coming. They're half an hour away." I said quietly. Why didn't I see this sooner? I should have...I could have...how could I not see this sooner? Jasper appeared at my side, sending calming waves through me. I turned towards him crying. Suddenly, Rosalie was growling.

"Damn it, I hate moving! Come on Emmett, let's pack!" and then she ran up the stairs. Emmett mouthed sorry to Bella. "YOU BETTER NOT BE APOLOGIZING, EMMETT!" Rosalie's voice roared from above us. With that, Emmett raced upstairs.

"Come on Jasper, Let's go pack. I'll even get Bella's suitcase."

"MY suitcase? What are you talking about? It's at Charlie's house." Bella asked, confused. I grinned. I quickly ran upstairs and came back downstairs with a suitcase bulging with clothes. Edward's eyes narrowed.

"How long have you been gathering those clothes?" he asked.

"Since you first brought Bella here." He rolled his eyes. Then I took Jasper's hand and we went upstairs. Jasper packed his suitcase and I packed all of mine. In 2 minutes we were done. We were the first downstairs, but everyone else came down soon after.

We quickly came up with a plan of whom and which suitcases are going in which car. I overheard Bella whispering to Edward.

"Where are we going? And what about Charlie? We can't just leave him alone!"

"Don't worry about Charlie. He'll be safe. We are going to Denali." Edward said to Bella.

**AN. So...I have big news. A while back, another author gave me a bunny as an author's gift for reviewing. I named it Bun-bun. Well, Bun-bun got loose and found another rabbit. Well...together they...hmm. how should I put this...PG13 description...PG13 description...oh! They got jiggy with it, and now I have about 2 dozen bouncing baby bunnies. So I've decided to give them out to whoever reviews. So review if you want a baby bunny. (Warning. No care required. These are not live bunnies. They are text. I will not mail you a bunny.) Remember, I accept flames too. Please make my month. Review.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Sorry that I keep posting then immediately deleting my chapters. I keep accidentally pressing the post button before I'm ready to. So I want to apologize for my little rant last chapter...that was uncalled for...sorry...umm...anywho, I wanted to thank winstonwolfe for following my story. THANK YOU!3 **

**And in case I haven't told you already, I actually started writing this story years ago. So if some of this story doesn't make sense, like the year for example, it's cause I just continued this story from where I left off, instead of updating it with new dates and things like that.**

**Now on to th****e story!**

_"Don't worry about Charlie. He'll be safe. We are going to Denali." Edward said to Bella._

Ella's PoV

I wasn't really paying attention to anything while we were running, when suddenly one of my abilities acted up. My eyes started glowing. "Aro." He was at my side in an instant. "The Cullens are leaving their home and going to Denali."

"Thank you, Ella dear. Everyone, we are now headed to Denali." There were some groans.

"Master, are we going to hunt before we arrive at Denali? Some of us haven't eaten in awhile." Someone boldly called out.

"I am sorry but no. That way whoever catches Bella gets to drain her. Okay?" Many groans. I knew what they were thinking, so I was glad I'm not affected. I wonder what I'd do if I were the first one to catch Bella.

"What if I catch her, Aro?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Well then you can decide who gets her." Many **loud** groans. That made me smile.

"Don't worry. I'll try to decide fairly if I catch her. Have any of you ever known me to make a preferential decision?" Silence. "I thought not." We continued in silence for awhile. "Aro? What if she is being turned as we arrive?"

"I don't know, Ella. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." It was a quiet run all the way through Washington and most of the way through Canada up to the Alaska border. Then we stopped to plan. "All right. Ella, Andrew, Jane, and I will go along with all of you." Aro said, pointing to half the other guards. "Caius, will you stay with the others? If Bella escapes, you all can stop them from here." Caius nodded, looking very bored. I smiled at him, and a small smile started to form on his face, but then it quickly vanished. I sigh. _It's so hard to make him smile, even though I've been trying for 400 years._ We sat and planned exactly who would be doing what for a few minutes, and then we took off. As we raced through the trees, not having to think about it, I let my mind wander. _I'd wanted to meet that strange pair, Bella and Edward, the vampire and the human, but not this way. It would be sad to tear them apart like this. But they had made the choice not to turn her, so now they have to suffer the consequences._ I start to growl as we get closer. I can already hear them trying to escape from us.

"Aro, we have to hurry, they're leaving again, but I can hear them."

"Thank you, Ella." We all ran faster, our cloaks flying out behind us_. They were fast but not fast enough to escape us. They should just give up._ As soon as I thought that, I saw a bronze haired vampire stiffened but continued running.

_So, that is Edward. Hello. Yes, I know of you and you're ability. You might as well stop now before I make you all freeze in place. No matter what, you can't escape. So just give up! _He started to speed up.

"This chase has gone on long enough!" I said with frustration. I was getting bored. I heard a snort from ahead of us. _I heard that! It's rude to snort._ I reprimanded mentally. I was starting to get mad at this Edward Cullen, so I closed my eyes to concentrate. When I opened my eyes again, we'd caught up with them, for they'd all frozen in place. Even the human was frozen. We all surrounded them, and when Aro nodded, I released them. Some how both Jane and I managed to lean against trees at the same time, our arms crossing over our chests at the same time too. The only difference was that she was grinning and I was looking how I felt, very bored. "Let's just get this over with." _I have a wedding to_ _plan._ It was then Edward spoke.

"Sorry about your wedding plans. Why don't you just head back now? We already have a set date for when Bella will be turned." He said through gritted teeth.

"I'm afraid not. I'm very disappointed in you Edward. But I'm going to offer you one more time. Edward?" Aro offered_. Hmph…Chelsea should have been part of the group we brought to chase them._ Chelsea, with her mind control ability, would have indeed been useful in this situation. She could have quite easily brought the Cullens under her control, had them hand over Bella, and gotten Edward and Alice to join the Volturi. She was undoubtedly invaluable to the Volturi when it came to recruitment.

"No thank you."

"Alice?"

"No thank you."

"Bella?" This answer I was interested in. _If she joined us, she would survive, and Edward would follow if he really loved her. Two new members just like that. Things would probably be more interesting, if it wasn't annoying to have someone hear your thoughts all of the time. If not, she was dead. You better hope she agrees Edward, otherwise I'll do everything in my power to make sure she is caught and dealt with. I swore to do that when I joined, and I won't stop now._ He stiffened and pulled Bella closer when I thought that.

"No thank you." _God! They sound like a broken record player, saying the exact same thing! Some differentiation PLEASE!_ Then, annoyingly, Edward snorted again. _Would you stop snorting already! Jeez._ The other Cullens were staring at Edward. They were probably wondering why he was snorting when he was about to lose Bella forever.

"Well, how very unfortunate. Now Edward. If you give Bella to me now, you all can go on living peacefully as if none of this ever happened."

"No." He answered coldly.

"Then I'm afraid that we'll have to kill you all." He said with a perky smile. _God. I can't wait till 2100 and his new phase to start. This perkiness is starting to get on my nerves, and it's only been 9 years. _As I was thinking this we all dropped into crouches. We stood like that for a few seconds before someone growled and we all took off. Jane knocked a blond vampire down with her ability right as he was about to tackle her. Little Alice used her ability to dodge someone's attacks before he could hit her. Aro was battling the leader of the coven while Renata protected him from harm, and Andrew was battling his mate. I noticed that they were starting to take down some of our guards, so after I threw off a pretty female vampire, I charged Edward and Bella. She screamed when she saw me, but Edward moved her behind him. I tackled him and sent them both several feet backwards. Suddenly I felt a weird tingling feeling. I could tell something was up. The tingling turned into pain. The pain started growing and growing, though we were both standing still. Edward seemed to be in pain too. It seemed to be too much for him, and he collapsed. Bella screamed Edward's name. Though still in pain, I start walking toward Bella. Suddenly the pain was too much for me, and I gasped as I fell. The last thing I heard was Andrew calling my name as I collapsed into unconsciousness.

**A.N. So...what'd ya think? Huh? Huh? Huh? TELL ME! Please? It'd make me really happy. And don't you want a happy author? Happy author means faster updates. You'll also be mentioned in my upcoming author's notes. I'll even use your opinions and suggestions in writing future chapters. ****Wanna know something else? Whenever someone follows me or reviews, I always go straight to their profile so I can access their stories and hopefully review something. So please review! It only takes 5 seconds!**

PLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	6. Chapter 6

_**A.N. Sorry that I was late posting this...My internet has been down for the last 4 weeks now. TV too, though that's not relevant to the story update; I just wanted to complain.  
**_

_**Anywho...**_

_**Usual disclaimer; I own nothing but my OCs...Do I even really need to do a disclaimer in each chapter, since I have one in the summary thingie at the top? Someone please tell me.**_

_**So this chapter lets us take a look once more in the mind of Andrew, as well as introduces some familiar faces. Enjoy!**_

_The last thing I heard was Andrew calling my name as I collapsed into unconsciousness._

Andrew's PoV

I had just started to fight a female vampire when I heard Ella gasp. I looked over and saw her collapse. Edward was lying on the ground in front of her, unconscious. But I barely noticed him. "Ella!" I screamed, running towards her to catch her before she hits the ground. She lands limply in my arms, unconscious. I vaguely notice Bella screaming Edward's name. Suddenly the fighting around me stops, and everyone is in a panic. All the Cullens crowded around Edward, and the Volturi were surrounding Ella and me. Ella is very well liked among the Volturi, so we're all in a panic. "Ella! What's wrong?" She still wouldn't answer me. Apparently the Cullen's weren't having much luck either. _What happened?!_ "Did anyone see what happened?" Everyone looked at Bella. Well, she was right there next to them. Maybe Bella saw.

"Um...She" she pointed at Ella. "charged us and sent us back a few feet. Then they both looked like they were in a lot of pain, even though they weren't moving. First Edward collapsed, and after she started walking towards us, she collapsed." she said, pointing at Ella again.

"Her name is Ella." I stated, looking back at Ella worriedly. The leader of the coven spoke then.

"Bella, Did you see why they were in pain?" She shook her head still holding Edwards hand.

"I didn't see the reason, Carlisle." She said, sounding like she really wished like she had a different answer.

"We should take them to our house for now so we can watch over them without someone finding us who shouldn't." Carlisle suggested.

"With Bella staying nearby, of course." Aro agreed, so after we meet up with the rest of the Volturi who had come, we went back to their house in Forks. Once there, Ella and Edward were put on some beds in a back room. I sat with Ella for hours, hoping she'd suddenly wake up and everything would go back to normal.

She didn't. It didn't.

Suddenly I was hit with a very strong, disgusting smell. It was then that I noticed Bella asleep in a chair next to Edward's bed. The disgusting smell got even closer, and I gave an involuntary growl. I ended up accidentally scaring Bella awake.

"Sorry."

"What made you growl?" The smell was even stronger now. I wrinkle my nose.

"What** is** that **disgusting** smell?" She looked confused for a minute before understanding dawned on her, and then she looked worried. I wonder why. I look over at the door as Alice appeared.

"Stay in here for now, okay?" _Like I would actually leave Ella's side right now._ I nod anyways, then listen downstairs as the front door breaks open.

"Hello. What is it that you need?" Carlisle asked whoever was at the door.

"Where is she Carlisle? Where is Bella? I know she-" the voice suddenly broke off.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but now is not the best time to see Bella...We actually also have some guests over." He told him.

"It's in the treaty that we can check, Carlisle." A monotone voice spoke.

"I know, Sam." The stink started to move towards us. Apparently, they could smell us.

"In here Sam!" An annoying voice came from right outside the door. I cursed silently under my breath. The door swung open, and heard several gasps. I turned my gaze away from Ella to glare at the intruders.

"What the heck is going on here?" the voice I recognized as Jacob asked. I shrug. Then I noticed something.

Ella and Edward's noses are wrinkled. _Are they awake?_ Sadly, neither of them open their eyes. I sigh.

Suddenly both Edward and Ella are sitting up, staring at each other. Both look confused. Suddenly I notice their eyes, and I jump up, gasping, breaking the chair I was sitting on in the process._ Oops_.

They both look at me. My mouth falls open. Ella's eyes, which used to be blue, are now yellow! And Edward's eyes, which used to be yellow, are now blue! _What the heck is going on here?!_

**A.N. Sorry that this is a bit short. I like to believe that it makes up for it in plot. **

**So...does anybody have a clue what's going on here? I do! But I'd love to hear your opinions and theories anyway. But how would you tell me...Hmm...Oh! I know! ~smacks forehead with heel of hand~ Duh littleditto!**

**REVIEW! That's how you can tell me! So please review! Tell the world your theories!**

**P.S. Ya know how I said I needed story ideas for upcoming chapters last time? Well, I wasn't kidding, and nobody responded...So please send me your ideas! Otherwise it'll start taking longer and longer for me to post my chapters.**

**P.P.S. I got two new stories in the works, so look forwards to that!**

**P.P.P.S. I've fallen rediculously behind in my school work: 5 1/2 units where each unit is 18 assignments and 2 tests, and they are all due in less than a month. Soo...I won't be updating quite as often as I originally said I would. I'll write and post stuff when I can, but...  
**

**And again,  
**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Yay! The world is still here! I'm so happy that I didn't die! Wah! Finals! I want to cry!**

**So I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately. I've been busy with a large group photography project, a GIANT Economics essay, my computer cord broke so I couldn't charge my computer back up, and now finals. The school decided to put finals freakishly close to the holidays. I'm just going to officially adjust my updating schedule to whenever I can. I will however try to post a new chapter within a week. I'm aiming for Christmas, but my family might ban me from using my computer that day...Anywho...Here's the latest update to the story. This chapter has a lot more of the recent changes to the story than previous ones.**

**Usual disclaimer, I only own the people you don't know from the book, SM owns everything else.**

**Enjoy! :D**

_Ella's eyes, which used to be blue, are now yellow! And Edward's eyes, which used to be yellow, are now blue! What the heck is going on here?!_

Andrew's PoV

"Ella?" I asked slowly.

"Yes Andrew?" Edward said, surprising me.

"What the...Edward? Why did you just...what the heck is going on here?"

"Bella? What's going on?" Jacob asked.

"Um...We're not exactly sure..." Bella answered slowly.

"Carlisle. Aro. They're awake." Jacob and his friends stiffened. Carlisle, Aro, Caius, and Jane all appeared in the room.

"Sam, maybe you and your pack should come back later." Carlisle suggested.

"Carlisle. What is going on here? What are **they** doing here?" Sam asked in a strained voice.

"None of you're-" I was stopped by a glance from Caius. I settled for glaring at them.

"Carlisle, when we made the treaty with you, we didn't agree to this. If they stay here, the treaty with us is over."

"Pack?" Aro asked curiously. It quickly dawned on all of us. In a flash I was standing in front of Ella, crouched and growling. Both Ella and Edward looked surprised at my reaction. Aro was more composed. "There is a werewolf pack here?" Carlisle nodded. Suddenly Ella started to push out from behind me.

"Get back Ella. I don't want you to get hurt."

"My name isn't Ella. It's Edward." I stared at her, confused.

"MY name is Ella." Edward quietly said. Then everyone was staring back and forth between Edward and Ella.

"That's weird. Ella has Edward's voice, and Edward has Ella's voice." I slowly say. Then it hits me. I jump back in surprise. "It couldn't be...No way!" I exclaim.

"What is it Andrew?" Carlisle asks. I shake my head back and forth slowly in shock for a minute before I'm able to answer him.

"Ella and Edward have...they have switched bodies!" Everyone gasps is surprise.

"Andrew, do you think it could be one of Ella's abilities?" Aro quietly asks.

"ONE?!" Jacob exclaims. He had been so quiet I'd forgotten about him. "HOW MANY DOES SHE HAVE?!"

"Sam. Now that you know the treaty isn't broken, you really should leave." Alice said, appearing in the doorway.

"Not until we get some answers first." Sam's voice rang out with finality. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Carlisle, Aro and I looked at each other. Then everyone looked at me. I sigh.

"Fine. We are from the Volturi." The werewolves stiffened when I said that. I quickly looked at Aro to see if I gave away to much info to them. He nodded in encouragement, so I continued. "The Cullens promised to change Bella here before we came to check on them, for she knows too much of our world to stay human." The werewolves had shivers running down the length of their bodies. I continued. "The Cullens and Bella ran when they realized we were coming. When we caught up with them in Alaska, something happened, and here we are now." By the time I finished, the pack was shaking violently.

"Please try to calm down! If you phase so closely to Bella, who knows what could happen." Someone called out. They only started shaking faster.

"Stupid dogs! Get out of our house before you destroy everything!" Rosalie yelled as she appeared. Next thing I knew, I could hear all the werewolves being literally kicked out the door.

"So...how should we address Ella and Edward now that they have switched bodies?" I asked.

"Maybe we should just switch their names for now, so they will respond if we want to talk to one of them. What do you two think?" Carlisle suggested. Edward and Ella nodded.

Suddenly Ella was bent over, holding her hands to her ears. We all stared in shock.

"Too many voices..." She said weakly. I started to rush over to her when I suddenly couldn't move. I looked at a very shocked Edward, and saw that his eyes were glowing. I looked down and saw I was glowing.

"Shoot! It seems they've switched abilities too, and neither can control them." I said quickly. Edward looked surprised.

"You mean I'm doing this?" He asked me. I try to nod, but remember I can't.

"Yes."

"So...how do I let you go?"

"Concentrate on me not being frozen. Or at least me going over to Ella." I said through gritted teeth. _Shoot. My mouth is freezing up too._ He closed his eyes for a minute, and then I was suddenly on the ground, but still unable to move. He opened his eyes, and when he saw me on the ground and still frozen, he closed them again. This time, I am released. I quickly jump up and rush to Ella's side in case he freezes me again. I notice Bella looking very confused. "What's wrong?"

"Um...I'm lost...what exactly is going on?" I look at Carlisle for a second before I turn my attention back to Ella while Carlisle explains to Bella.

"Ella. Can you hear me?" I quietly ask her.

"Andrew. Please. Make the voices go away." She whispered in a desperate voice.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Ella suddenly sat up.

"They're gone. I can't hear the voices anymore."

"Not at all?"

"Only my own thoughts."

"It seems you found an off switch to Edward's ability, Ella." Carlisle said. Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulders. After 10 seconds, Edward flinched back. "What's wrong Edward?"

"I just heard your thoughts, but there were so many! It's like I just heard all your thoughts!" Ella stiffened for a moment, and then burst out laughing. We all stared.

"I-I'm sorry for laughing but-but it seems funny in a way. You Cullens seem so educated, but it seems you barely know anything of our legends and histories." Edward, Alice, and Carlisle looked between each other. "I assume none of you have heard the legend of the special vampires?"

"Special vampires?"

"Yes. The vampires with blue eyes. Andrew, since you tell it so well, why don't you tell it?" I nod. Then I tell the Cullens the legend.

* * *

"So what you're saying is-"Edward asks with wide eyes.

"Yes. Right now, you have that power. And one of the abilities you now posses that you can copy anyone's ability for a few minutes as long as you have come in contact with them. What you experienced a minute ago was Aro's ability. I have come in contact with over 1,000 vampires with abilities. Now you have to master all of them before they master you. I myself have only gained control of all of them just two weeks ago, and I'm 400 years old." Ella said.

"What do you mean before they master me?" Edward asked slowly.

"Some of the abilities affect a body, and if you can't control them, they can make a body deteriorate. Even a vampire body. And that would be the best possible outcome. Also, if you don't figure out how to control the abilities, we'll be stuck like this forever." Apparently Ella had forgotten that Bella was in the room, for Jasper was suddenly in the room spreading a calming wave.

Ella's PoV

I look around the room, trying to figure out exactly where I was. Only then did I notice Bella was holding my hand. I guess she had never let go. I stared at her hand till she let go. Then I thought of something.

"Hey Edward? I just thought of something." He nodded. "Since we switched abilities, and since we each seem to have a slight control of our...new abilities, do you thing you could copy someone else's ability?"

"I could try. Did you have anyone in mind?" Edward asked. I wondered what he was thinking, so I checked his mind. _It's very annoying that I can't read her mind._ I laughed once.

"You know Edward, that's how everyone else feels too." The Cullens looked at us, then looked away. Caius was looking at Edward and me with a greedy expression, and Aro was looking at Alice, Edward, and I with longing expressions. Edward was just looking slightly bewildered. "Remember? I can read your mind now. And you currently can't read mine." I said with a smug smile. Andrew laid his hand on mine. I wanted to hold his, but was afraid it would be weird for him to be holding some strange guy's hand, even if my soul was trapped inside the body.

"Why don't you try copying Alice's ability?" Aro asked with a hopeful expression. Although I was curious as to what my master was thinking, I stayed out of his head.

"Alice?"

"Fine with me."

"So, what do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is just come in contact with her." I informed him. "But maybe Bella should leave the room for awhile." Edward and Bella looked like they were about to protest, so I continued. "We don't want her to get too worried now, do we? For all this is probably very stressful to her." I reasoned with Edward. "And you wouldn't want Edward to be worrying about how this affects you, would you Bella?" I added. Then, four things happened right after another that nobody had thought about.

First, Bella's stomach growled.

Second, Andrew and I stared.

Third, Edward chuckled.

Fourth, Bella turned neon red from embarrassment.

I stiffened. _She smells __**so**__ good_. I only **just** realized exactly how good she smelled. I could feel the heat coming off of her, could see the blood pulsing beneath that thin membrane of skin. My inner demon demanded that I take her blood, to drain her completely. And I would have, had it not been for Andrew's hand on mine. It reminded me of who I was, and what I stood for. _Shoot. I have to get away from her. Neither Master Aro nor Master Caius would be happy if I killed her before they ordered me to. _I stopped breathing and quickly tried to get as far on the bed from her. _Edward probably wouldn't like it very much if I attacked her either. _Some part of my mind wondered why hers was the first human blood that ever had any affect on me. Andrew had apparently done the same thing, for I saw him also retreat. The Cullens stared. Then everyone noticed our now black eyes.

"Emmett" Carlisle said quickly, and the large, heavily-muscled Cullen grabbed Bella and swiftly rushed away from the house. I kept up my rigid position until after she was on a highway. Only then did I dare take a breath. Alice had a restraining hand on Edward's shoulder. _Maybe it would be better to let Edward learn on his own how to control those abilities. I don't know how he can stand that smell._ I looked around to see how Andrew was doing, when I suddenly couldn't move. I sigh. _Or not._

"Edward...Please let me go." _I guess we should go and find a secluded place where we can learn to control our new abilities. _After he released me, he looked away, embarrassed.

"Edward. I really think we should go so you can learn to control your new abilities."

"Go?"

"Yeah. It'd probably be pretty dangerous to work on them here."

"Yes, I see your point. So when should we leave?"

"Soon, if not right away. Do you know any place that we can work in private?" I opened my mind to his. An image of a beautiful meadow passed through his mind. He opened his mouth to answer when I interrupted him.

"That'll work."

"That might take awhile to get used to."

"Hopefully we won't be stuck like this long enough for you to get used to it." I said, my eyes narrowing.

"Hopefully." He said while thinking, _I hope I don't have to stay away from Bella for too long. How long do you think this shall-_his thoughts suddenly broke off.

_Edward?_ A blond haired vampire thought right as Edward fell face first onto the bed, unconscious. All of the Cullens' thoughts were suddenly in my head, as loud as if they were yelling right in my ears.

_Edward?!_

_What the-WHAT THE __**HELL**__ JUST HAPPENED?!_

_Edward! _

_What just happened?! Why didn't I see something beforehand? _Alice, no doubt.

_Jasper! Maybe he knows! Or maybe Ella does. Jasper first._

"Jasper! Do you know what happened?" Everyone looked at the blond haired vampire who had reacted first.

_So that was his name._

"Edward had felt very weak for a second, then he fell unconscious." Jasper said, looking very surprised and confused.

"Ugh. I knew we should have left sooner." I muttered. Everyone suddenly was staring and shouting at me.

"Do YOU know what happened?" "Tell us what happened!" "What can we do to help Edward?" "What is going on here?!"

"As soon as you all stop yelling at me I'll tell you." It was suddenly dead quiet. "Thank you." I paused for a moment before I continued. "Special vampires like me, I guess now like Edward, have only a specific amount of energy they can use for their abilities. Once that energy runs out, they become unconscious so they can regain that energy. That is what just happened. So you can calm down now. He's okay." Everyone visibly relaxed.

"How long till he wakes up?"

"Anywhere from 45 minutes to 48 hours."

"That long?"

"I can only say from my own experiences."

"Thank you." Carlisle said, sounding very sincere.

"You're welcome. I guess for now, we can only wait."

**AN: So here's the chapter. Gotta wait for Eddie-boy to wake up now. What will happen when he wakes up? I know. Do you? Review to give your opinions on the story and what you think will happen.**

**Still working on those other stories that I mentioned last chapter, but having writers block all around. It's tough.**

**And if I don't post again soon, Happy Holidays to everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Told ya I'd post on Christmas! Happy holidays everybody! Hope you're all having a great time!**

**On to the story! We are waiting for Eddie-boy to wake up, and then it's off to training to control the powers! Sorry, but this one is short. **

**Usual disclaimer: I only own the Ella, Andrews, and the Volturi guys you don't know like Emrys. SM owns Twilight and all the characters from it.**

**Enjoy!**

_"Thank you." Carlisle said, sounding very sincere._

_"You're welcome. I guess for now, we can only wait."_

Ell's PoV

I'd been sitting there in that room nearby Edward for the whole time he had been unconscious, hoping that something might happen so things would go back to normal. That and the fact he spoke in his sleep. It helped me pass the time, trying to decipher his mumblings. He said Bella's name a few times. Every once in a while, someone would come in to check on us. I slowly learned all the Cullens names. Throughout that time, we planned how long Edward and I'd be gone, and other such things.

People also came to and left the house every once in awhile. The Cullens to check on Bella and try to keep her safe, the Volturi to keep an eye on the Cullens, and make sure they didn't try to hide Bella away somewhere. Eventually, Aro insisted that Bella be brought back to the Cullen house to ensure she couldn't escape. And under the circumstances, what with them being outnumbered and one member vulnerable, they had to comply. Bella was brought back, but was constantly surrounded by the Cullens.

Then I noticed a change in Edward. He was waking up. He slowly opened his eyes, looking confused.

"Morning sleepy. Have a good dream?" I asked, slightly sarcastic. "Everyone. He's awake." The Cullens and Bella all filed in, Alice carrying a backpack filled almost to the breaking point. I raised one eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"How do you feel?" Esme asked Edward.

"I feel fine...what happened?" Edward replied slowly.

"You passed out. But it's fine. You could just call it a side effect of the abilities." I informed him. He still looked confused, but nodded. "So, how soon till you're ready to go?"

"I packed a bag for you already. So whenever you're ready to go, you're set." Alice informed us. _What would we need for just a few days?_ But I took the bag anyways. After a quick peek, I discovered it was mostly designer clothes. There were also a few canteens of water.

Edward tried to stand up, but fell down. He looked at his feet, and when he saw the pencil thin heels, he stared at me.

"Are you kidding me?! Stilettos?!" He exclaimed, exasperated. He started to stand again when I spoke.

"If you break those, I'll-" Right as I said that, they snapped.

"You idiot! Those were original Andre Perugia's! The first of the ones he made!"

Understanding dawned on Alice and Rosalie's faces, then anger.

We somehow managed to smack him on the head all at the same time.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Edward complained, rubbing his head.

"You just broke the first pencil-heel-stilettos ever made!" We all screeched at him. **(Author's note: This name is historically accurate. He is the person who created the original "prototype" of the stiletto. Prototype meaning it didn't have the metal rod in the heel like today's stilettos.)**

"Lets go, BEFORE you break any more of my things." I growled, grabbing his arm and heading toward the door. "Come on, Andrew." I paused then, realizing something.

"Master?" I called, looking towards Aro. Several Cullens, including Edward, shuddered at seeing "Edward" calling Aro master.

"Yes my dear," Aro replied, delighted at the same sight.

"If I may be so presumptuous, might I suggest you send for Chelsea. She might just be able to help us solve our problem without having to wait for him to gain control of my powers. To be honest, I believe it will take more than just a few days of practice to fix this mess."

"What an excellent idea. I'll send for her right away."

"Chelsea? Who is she? I remember you mentioned her earlier. And how could she help?" Edward asked, confused.

"When did I mention her earlier?" I asked, not remembering.

"Back in the clearing when Aro asked us to join you. You thought you should have brought her with you." Edward said, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Oh, that. Similarly to Jane, she is an expert at, shall we say, **persuasion**." Edward shuddered. I was telling the truth. With her mind control ability, she could easily "persuade" anyone to do what she wanted. They just assumed that I meant a painful persuasion like Jane's, rather than her true controlling persuasion.

"She is also an expert on vampire legends, and she might know a way to turn us back to normal." I then lied smoothly. _No need for them to know my true plan, that we would just have Chelsea use her mind control on Edward, maybe even on Alice too, since Master Aro seems so interested in her. Then Bella would likely follow Edward, and we would have three new recruits, just like that. Then we could also take all the time we wanted to switch us back to normal._

"Then why do I need to practice controlling your—my powers?"

"So that we stop getting frozen in place all the time." Edward looked away, embarrassed. I chuckled. "**And** so you don't end up hurting yourself or someone else." I pause before finishing. "Alrighty then; shoes off and let's go." Edward yanked off the remains of the heels and tossed them aside. With that, I dragged him out of the house with Andrew close behind. It takes only minutes to get to the meadow. I just stand there for a few moments, admiring the beauty of the place, before I turn to Edward.

"Alright. Training time."

**Author's Note: Like I said, short. This was only two pages long, but I tried to get it out to you guys as quickly as possible.**

**So training actually starts next chapter, and boy is it...well, I don't want to give any spoilers.  
**

**If you want to help out this author who is suffering from frequent writer's block, please send PMs and/or reviews to give me ideas for how this story will advance. Even if you don't have an idea, just send me a review to say what you think of the story so far, to say "hi", or even to say that you exist...Please? Are people reading my story? Should I just give up and stop writing now?**

**-littleditto**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people! It's me again! I finally got this chapter finished ****_just right_****. Sorry for the wait. And thank you kriscrable for reviewing to all my chapters so far, and for making suggestions! I will try and see if I can work them in.**

**Disclaimer: I own Ella, Andrew, and Volturi guards like Emrys. Everyone else belong to SM.**

**Now on to the training!**

It_ takes only minutes to get to the meadow. I just stand there for a few moments, admiring the beauty of the place, before I turn to Edward._

_"Alright. Training time."_

Ell's PoV

Edward collapsed to the ground, leaning against a tree and breathing heavily.

"It's impossible!" He complained.

"No, it's not. Now try again." I instruct.

"Can't I take a break first? I've been going at this for three straight days!" Edward exclaimed. I glared at him, willing him to get up and try again. After a moment though, I sighed.

"Fine. Do whatever you want." I say, my voice full of disappointment.

Edward groaned. "What no-" He cut off as he fell unconscious. Again.

"God, he's useless." I groaned, rubbing my temples.

"Oh, come on. He's trying. You have to admit that if you had to learn how to control all of those abilities in such a short time, even you would have been overwhelmed." Andrew said, coming out from behind a tree. His eyes, a dark red from thirst.

"…If we don't get this problem solved soon, we're going to have another. We all need to feed. And I doubt the Cullen's would appreciate if there was hunting around here. So what to do?" I worried.

"Let us let the Masters worry about that. We need to focus on here and getting your bodies back." Andrew said soothingly.

"But you haven't fed in a while. Surely you're having problems by now."

"Nothing I can't manage. Besides. If push comes to shove, I can always try going vegetarian for a while." Andrew joked, referencing the Cullen's food choice.

"Yes, but most of the guard would not. Let alone the Masters. We need to solve this, quickly."

"Agreed."

~o~

Edward and I had reached another impasse. He claimed that I was taking things too fast. I said he was a slacker who wasn't putting his all into it. Yeah, impasse.

We glared into each other's onyx eyes, both more irritable because we were thirsty. Turns out he couldn't keep down animal blood, and I refused to lower myself to drinking it. Thus, we were both starving.

"Try to do it again. And this time, turn the water into blood. **_Don't make it explode!_**" I hissed the last sentence. Edward growled in response.

He picked up the second to last canteen and closed his eyes, brow furrowed in concentration. The canteen slowly started glowing yellow. And then, slowly, a delicious smell came out of the cap. Now here was the moment of truth. The past three times, Edward lost his concentration due to thirst and ended up making the bottles explode, soaking us both thoroughly.

To my amazement and, though I'd never admit it, pride, the water completely turned to blood. Edward slowly opened his eyes as the canteen stopped glowing. He looked down on it, then a triumphant grin spread slowly across his face. He looked up at me, and I nodded in encouragement. He gulped down the blood in no time flat. My throat burned as watched him drink all of the miracle liquid. But I could wait. He could make more.

He tossed the canteen aside when he finished, clearly wishing he had more. I grabbed the last one and tossed it to him.

"Again." He quickly complied, and the water changed faster this time. When it turned to blood, he hesitated, then held it out to me.

"Here. You need it too."

I shook my head. "No, you drink it now. Otherwise you'll pass out sooner. I'll drink next time."

"I insist. You need to sate your thirst as well."

"No. I'll wait." In order to make it seem more final, I stood up and walked across the clearing towards the river. He sighed but complied. By the time I reached the river, I heard the clunk of the second discarded canteen hitting the first. I turned my head to the side without actually turning my head towards him.

"Bring those over here. We'll fill them up again." He instantly moved over to my side and kneeled by the river, dipping the canteens in the flowing water.

I sighed. I missed my body. While this body had some perks, like height and mindreading, it couldn't make up for it.

"You know, this really is frustrating." Edward mused.

"I know. But what thing in particular are you talking about?"

"At this moment, my mindreading. While these other abilities that I now…possess, are quite…fascinating, I'd rather my own ability." I laughed, and Edward looked at me, confused.

"That's exactly what I was just thinking." I chuckled. Edward smiled. "Now let's get me some blood. My throat feels dryer than a desert here." Edward frowned and looked back at the river. He seemed lost in thought for a moment, and I specifically tried to tune him out, in order to give him privacy.

Suddenly Edward's eyes started glowing, and so did the river. The river started turning red.

"DAMN IT!" I ran over to Edward and punched him as hard as I could, sending him flying. He flew over the river and through several trees before he crashed into a rather large one and fell to the ground. There was a me shaped hole in the tree where Edward had hit it. It was almost comical. I looked back down at the river. It had stopped turning into blood.

"Why did you do that?!" Edward screamed at me.

"YOU **IDIOT**! DO YOU NOT EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU WERE DOING?!" Edward gave me a confused look. I leapt across the river and landed right in front of him. I leaned down over him, my face a foot from his. "YOU ALMOST TURNED THIS WHOLE DAMNED RIVER INTO BLOOD YOU BUFFOON!" Edward's eyes widened. "KNOW WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED THEN?!" He shook his head. "EVERY DAMN HUMAN IN THE AREA, ALONG WITH EVERY NEWSCREW ACROSS THE WORLD WOULD COME TO SEE THE 'MYSTERIOUS RIVER OF BLOOD'! POLICE WOULD LINE THE BANKS LOOKING FOR BODIES, AND VAMPIRES WOULD SWARM THE PLACE LOOKING FOR A 'MIRACLE FOOD SOURCE' OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Edward started looking terrified. "GUESS WHAT WOULD HAPPEN THEN? THE **ENTIRETY** OF THE VOLTURI WOULD DEDICATE THEIR ENTIRE **EXISTENCE** TO KILLING YOU! PROBABLY YOUR WHOLE DAMN COVEN FOR HAVING CREATED YOU, AND NOT CONTROLLING YOU! THEN THEY'D KILL **ME** FOR LETTING YOU DO SUCH A STUPID THING! _SO __**EXCUSE **__**ME**__ FOR TRYING TO STOP YOU IN THE ONLY WAY I COULD!_"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll work on it!" Edward said, cringing. Andrew steps out of the treeline, looking concerned, but I hold my hand out towards him, motioning for him to stop.

I glared down at Edward. Pathetic. I stood up and took several steps back. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths, trying to calm myself.

"Get up." I growl quietly, not looking at him. I hear Edward scramble to his feet and I turn back to the river, planning to jump to the other side. "Come."

I heard a loud crunch and looked down at Edward's feet. There, lying in the grass, were the gems from my ring, and some gold chunks. He had destroyed my ring. Anger pulsed through me, my vision turning red.

"EDWARD!" I screamed, furious. He looked at me, terrified.

_Oh crap! That was her ring!_ Edward thought, backing away, hands up in front of him.

I lunged, hands aimed at his neck. Right as I was about to grab him, I froze. I swore when I saw I was glowing yellow. Andrew grabbed me and restrained me when Edward let me go.

"Let me go!" I screamed, struggling futilely against Andrew's strong hold.

Jasper was suddenly there, and a calm wave spread throughout the clearing.

"What happened? I felt his-err-her anger all the way from the house!" Jasper exclaimed, staring at me. _I'm not sure what he did, but the amount of bloodlust she has is astounding. If I'm not careful, I'll be affected by it._

"He. Destroyed. My. Ring." I spat through my teeth, glaring at Jasper. Stronger calming waves started spreading, but I could barely feel it. Meanwhile, my murderous intent was growing.

"Ella! You have to calm down! If you're not careful, you'll hurt your body! If you do that, you might never get back to normal again!" Jasper reasoned. I froze. _He was right. I couldn't risk it. Damn. But if I don't do something, I'll go mad._

I looked back at Edward, and he was cowering against a tree on the ground, looking like the slightest glare would kill him. _Hmm…Fear…THAT'S IT!_

"You can let go of me now Andrew, I won't hurt him." I said, careful to not let the rage in me show. He hesitated for a few seconds, but released me. I started walking over to Edward. "But, I feel I must warn you. While I am not going to hurt you now, I can't guarantee your future safety." I had reached him now, and crouched down in front of him. A smile came to my lips, and my next words were in a soft and gentle tone. "If you ever do something like that again, I will make sure that you regret it. Believe me, I know tortures that are hundreds of times worse than death that have broken even the strongest of spirits. If you do something like that, I will use **all** of them on you." Even to my own ears, the way I was saying this sounded frightening. Edward started to speak, but I continued. "Of course, not on my body, but on yours once we switch back." I leaned closer to him, and started speaking so quietly that only he could hear, allowing malice to leak in my voice. "Or perhaps, would you prefer I try them out on that pretty young girl from earlier?" He stiffened, fear plain on his face. The smile on my face grew more and more vicious. "Though I'm not sure how her frail human body would handle it. It would probably break more than just her spirit."

"You wouldn't." Edward whispered.

"Well don't forget, it is only because of this little incident that you all's punishment has been postponed." He started shaking. It was at that point that I drew all of the malice out of my face and voice, replacing it with a benevolent tone and a cheery smile.

"But of course," I said, standing up and speaking at a normal volume, "This all depends on whether or not you make a mistake like that one again." I started to walk in the opposite direction, past Jasper and towards Andrew. "As long as you are careful and do as I teach you, we shouldn't have **any** problems. Okay?" I asked, stopping and looking back over my shoulder with an angelic smile.

Edward nodded, then stiffened. He had an odd look on his face, so I read his mind.

**_All of a sudden, I saw an image of us practicing in the meadow. _**_Huh? What's going on?__** The vision me looked at her watch. **_

**_"6 pm." I muttered. Then I saw many large wolves come out of the tree line to the East on our side of the river. We all turn and growled at them, Andrew and me seemingly involuntary, for we then both looked surprised._**

**_"Wha-" I started to ask._**

**_"Werewolves." Edward and Jasper said at the same time. _**

**_"Shit, they must have been downwind of u-" Then Edward collapsed forward, unconscious. He'd run out of energy. Jasper turned for just a second to look at Edward, who was behind him, when the large black wolf lunged, effectively ripping Jasper's head off. I ran over to the black wolf and kicked him in the side, sending him flying, and tried to run backwards toward Edward. Then a reddish wolf lunged at me._**

**_ "Stupid dog, I'm not Edward, I'm Ella!"The me from the vision yelled, and tried to grab him by the throat, but missed. It grabbed me by my shoulder and ripped my arm off. Metallic screeching filled the clearing. A smaller sand-colored wolf ran up and tore off my other arm. More screeching, and I backpedaled even quicker. I could hear that same screeching, and well as screaming coming from other areas in the clearing, and it was clear that I couldn't expect help. The black wolf moved slowly out of the tree line, limping slightly and growling. I closed my eyes for a second, and then I was gone, only to reappear in front of the red wolf. It appeared that I had given up on surviving, and had decided to take as many as I could with me. I dodged its attack, and jumped, lifting my left leg into the air over the wolf's head. I then brought my left leg down on its skull, crushing it; at the same time that I brought my right leg up, snapping its neck._**

**_"One down, seven to go." I said, smug. I disappeared again, and then reappeared in front of the sand-colored wolf, kicking consecutively upwards underneath his chest, breaking all of his ribs. I could almost hear the sounds of the ribs piercing his organs. _**

**_"That's two." Suddenly, I was being lunged at by werewolves on all sides, each less than a foot away. I jumped into the air to dodge, causing them to run into each other, causing injuries. My smug smile grew wider as I landed to the side, unharmed by that attack._**

**_I then rush behind the dark grey wolf and kicked upwards between his legs, effectively crushing his balls. He howled in agony as he fell to the ground. "Welcome to womanhood, Paul." I said. I then stepped on his spine in rapid-succession, effectively breaking it into unmendable pieces. With the collective wounds he had received, it was clear that he could no longer fight. "And by the way, that's three!"_**

**_The large black wolf charged me, fangs bared. Instead of trying to dodge completely, I ran at it; right as it was about to bite my head, I turned so it bit my chest, and I bit it's neck. _**_Ha! If it tears me apart, it'll just be ripping out its own neck. No way it'll do anything.__** Then the wolf did the unthinkable. It tore me in half, causing his throat to be ripped open.**_

**_"Heh. You knew my venom would kill you anyways, so you decide to let me rip your throat in order to save the remaining lives of your pack, huh? Fine by me. At least I could take out half of you, and your leader. That's good work, if I do say so myself." I smiled and closed my eyes as the remaining wolves dove on me, a final metallic screeching filled the air as the vision ended._**

I looked down at my watch. It said 5:55. _Shit._

**So What'd ya think? Huh? Please tell me! Please? It takes five seconds to review!**

**And speaking of reviews, thank you again to those who have reviewed, I really appreciate it! Author gifts will be PMed to you!**

**Speaking of author gifts, if you review to any chapter that promises a chapter gift, you will be given that author gift, even if I've posted other chapters after that! So don't hesitate to review!**

**And here's the newest author gift: Ice cream cone! I have ice cream for you! Chocolate, and vanilla, and swirl, and chocolate dipped! Don't you want one? Then review! :3**

**-littleditto**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys. Littleditto again.**

**I'm so happy people reviewed! Thanks to ****_kriscrable_**** and ****_carmelarouk31_**** for reviewing! I really appreciate it! And everyone who's reading the story as well; over 140 readers this month alone! I think that's a new record. And having 12 reviews! That's amazing!**

**So back to the story itself. We left off with the wolves coming, and our guys only having five minutes until oblivion! Reminds me of that song from back in '08, Four Minutes. "I'm outta time and all I got is four minutes...Time is waiting. We only got four minutes to save the world. No hesitating. Grab a boy, grab a girl!"**

**...**

**anywho**

**...**

**Here's the story:**

_I looked down at my watch. It said 5:55. Shit._

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!"I ran over to Edward, grabbed him, and threw him to Jasper. Then, as Jasper was catching Edward, I ran over to him and Andrew, grabbed them both by the arm, and started running West, half dragging them in the process.

"Hey, hey! What's going on?!" Andrew asked as he tried to regain his balance so he could run properly.

"The wolves are coming. The **whole** pack. They plan on killing us. I don't know about you, but I don't plan on dying anytime soon, especially not while trapped in this body!" I hissed.

"But why did you throw me?!" Edward exclaimed, indignant.

"Because you're gonna be dead weight in about," I checked my watch. "Three minutes, and there's no way in hell I'm gonna let them tear my body to shreds."

"Okay, new question. Where are we **going**?" Jasper questioned.

"Haven't figured that part out yet. But we can't go back to your house, the wolves are coming from that direction."

"Well we can't just keep running in the opposite direction they are. We have to come up with a plan."

"Well if you're so smart, **you** think of something. Let's try a plan that doesn't have us all dying like in the vision."

"What exactly happened in the vision?"

"Oh, you know. Edward was unconscious from the get go. You made a rookie mistake and got your head torn off right off the bat." Jasper gave me an incredulous look. "Then they tore my arms off. Then they killed you and Andrew. I killed half of them with my legs, including the leader. Then, they tore me to shreds." I explained nonchalantly.

"With your legs?! How?!"

"Cause she is just that badass. That's how."Andrew said smugly. I smiled at him.

"What I'm wondering is, how did I get Alice's ability? I never got to try to copy it." Edward asked me, confused

"Hmm…" I thought it over. "Oh. That's it! It was when your sisters and I all hit you on the head for breaking my heels. You owe me some new heels for that. Say, how come you haven't copied your—my ability? I've come in contact with you plenty of times, so you should be able to—" It was at that moment that Edward fell unconscious. I sighed.

And then I heard the sound of us being pursued. A quick glance behind us showed the wolves were quickly catching up to us. We had mere moments before they were going to be on top of us.

"Get in the trees, now!" I ordered, jumping up and into the high branches. But I didn't stop there, and climbed higher and higher. The wolves jumped up as high as they could, snarling and biting at the air, but they could not reach us. Once safely up in the treetops, we pushed forwards, hoping to lose the wolves. But they kept pace with us, waiting for us to come down.

"We can't keep going in the trees! We need a plan." Jasper hissed quietly. I considered for a moment before the perfect plan came to me.

"Tell me, Jasper. Do you have any military experience?" I asked. Both Jasper and Andrew looked at me curiously.

"I was a general in the Confederate Army, plus I was involved in the vampire wars in the south, long ago." Jasper informed me. I stared at him for a moment, surprised. Though with the number of scars on him, the second part wasn't all that surprising.

"Well general. How about an about face?" I whispered, grinning. Both Andrew and Jasper grinned at me as they understood.

We quickly stopped and turned around, pushing ourselves past our limits as we shot through the trees. We left the wolves in the dust; they were too surprised at our sudden 180. I could vaguely hear the wolves trying to catch up, but as we got closer to the Cullen house, they stopped. Once the wolves stopped chasing us, we ran back on the ground again.

Edward woke up partway through the run. "We lost them." Was all the explanation I gave, and he nodded. As we finally reached the outskirts of the clearing surrounding the house, we split up; Jasper setting down Edwards and running off into the house immediately, Andrew heading off to the masters and Carlisle, and Edward and I slowly walking to the house.

And that's where we were when the final chain of events was set off.

**Sorry that it was so short. This is where the chapter needed to stop. But don't worry. The next one is already almost done, so it should be up soon. And sorry in advanced if there are any delays in that. My computer has started being pissy, and I don't know what's wrong with it. But I'll do my best!**

**And yeah, the story is ending soon. Only two or three more chapters left, I think.**

**So tell me what you think. I'd love to know. Remember, even flames are welcome, though I do hope you like it. If not, that's cool too. To each her own. Just hit the pretty blue button below to let me know!**

**Till next time**

**-littleditto**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi peeps. Littleditto again.**

**Happy Easter! I know this is a day late to say that and all, but it took me this long to finish the chapter. Sue me.**

**So here's the next chapter in my story. Still can't believe I'm ending it.**

**Just FYI, I'm gonna put a poll on my profile to determine how the story will end. More info in the bottom author's note.**

**So, here we go:**

I smelled her before I saw her.

Bella left her little circle of Cullens that were guarding her, running right towards Edward and I. She looked an equal mix of determined, ecstatic, and some other emotion that I couldn't quite identify. Edward mirrored her emotions, and began moving towards her as well, arms outstretched.

It was quite corny really. All we needed was a field of flowers, and for them to run in slow motion while calling out to each other.

They got within arms-reach of each other and then—

Bella ran right past Edward and right up to me, throwing herself at me. As I caught her, she wrapped her arms around my neck and crashed her lips to mine.

…the hell?

I was frozen, unsure what exactly was happening. My eyes flickered over to Edward, and his expression was a mix of shock, confusion, betrayal, and murderous intent. The last one surely for me though.

_What the hell is going on?! Why is she kissing you?! I'm right here! That's not me!_ Edward screamed mentally, though his mouth appeared to be frozen, unable to voice his protests. And that's when I realized what was going on.

Now, through all this, Bella was still kissing me, oblivious to the fact that she was the only one participating. I gently but firmly pushed her back, and she looked at me confused.

"Bella? I'm not Edward. I'm still Ella." I said it as gently as possible to lessen the blow. Her expression was instantly horrified, and she blushed furiously.

She tried to step away, but my grip was suddenly keeping her in place, holding her near me instead of pushing her away. Her eyes flickered down to my hands on her arms before going up to my eyes, and it seemed she finally realized that they were black as onyx. She struggled to escape my grasp, but only ended up stirring up her scent more. I leaned down a bit and breathed in deeply.

"Mmm. You smell wonderful, Bella." I breathed. "Truly amazing. And I'm so very, very thirsty." I leaned down to drink of her and get my fill, but was interrupted by a sudden tight grip on my arm and a feral growl to my side. I turned to glare at Edward for interrupting my meal, and he was also glaring at me, his eyes onyx from anger.

"Let her go." Edward growled. Before I could respond, Andrew had come up, ripped Edwards arm off of mine, and then proceeded to throw Edward to the ground. Edward tried to get up, but Andrew place a foot on his back, pushing him back down.

"Respect your elders, brat." Andrew growled. I was the slightest bit shocked. Not only was Andrew actually being aggressive towards Edward for the first time since the switch, but he was being aggressive towards Edward while he was still in my body. Not that a little dirt would harm it, but still; I didn't think he would be willing to even take the tiniest risk.

All of my thoughts on the matter were cut off, however, as Bella once again tried to escape my grasp, stirring up her scent once more. Instinct took over as I leaned down to her neck and bared my teeth, preparing to bite. My teeth pressed to her skin over a large vein, beginning to break the first layer and—

"Hold it." Aro ordered, and I froze. I regained control over my thirst and my instincts, becoming clearheaded. "Release her." I quickly stood up straight and let go of Bella's arms. Bella quickly took several steps back from me, rubbing her arms where I had been holding them, where faint bruises were starting to show. "Now Andrew, please bring young Bella over here." Andrew quickly got off of Edward and gently grabbed Bella's arm, pulling her swiftly over to Aro. Edward stood up and glared at me hatefully before turning his attention to Aro and Bella.

"Now Edward. I know that we have been working together while this whole body switching…ordeal has been going on, but I'm afraid that we really must return to our true purpose here. You understand, don't you?" Aro asked sweetly.

Edward realized what Aro was saying, and his mind accidentally gave away his decision.

I quickly reached down and, with one hand whacked him on the head and then restrained his arms, and with the other hand, picked him up by the cloak till he was several feet above the ground.

"Not in my body you won't, Edward!" I hissed at him. He struggled to escape my grasp, but to no avail.

"Let me go! Bella!"

"Give it a rest, loverboy. I'm not gonna let you interfere with Masters' decisions." I hissed. He kept struggling anyways. Aro and Caius huddled closely together, Aro taking Caius' hand so they could communicate silently.

While holding Edward, I started to feel a familiar tingling sensation. It quickly turned to pain. Just like before. Edward was still struggling, but his movements were stiffer now, like he was in pain too. _We're turning back to normal!_ Instead of fighting the pain like before, I gave into it, and let myself sink into unconsciousness. I felt myself fall to the ground, and heard Edward land on his feet. _Crap! I can't let him get to Aro!_ I fought to stay awake, only to stop when I heard Edward stumble and fall to the ground. There were no more sounds from him, and his mind was blank. _He's out too._ With that, I completely succumbed.

**So what'd ya think? It looks like their switching back, and they'll be in their own bodies again! But what about Bella? What's gonna happen to her? Will she be alive? Dead? Undead?**

**That's for you to decide. Go to my poll and tell me what you think should happen to her. That's right, dear readers. You get to decide how my story ends. For those who don't have accounts, or those who are just feeling lazy, you can also vote in reviews and I'll add those numbers to the ones I get in the polls when making the final decision.**

**I do already have it partially typed out though, I just need the Bella decision.**

**Since I love you all so much, here's a preview of next chapter:**

_"So…How long have I been out?" I asked after a few moments._

_"Four days. And believe me when I say those four days have been the most eventful days of this entire trip."_

_"…that's frightening."_

_"Yes it is. Now come on, everybody's waiting for you."_

**Till next time**

**-littleditto**

**P.S. Those who review get peeps marshmallows.**

**And doesn't this look like easter eggs hiding in the grass? - WW()WWW()WWW()WWWWW()W()WWWW :3**


	12. Boston

Hello readers. littleditto here.

Unfortunately, this is not an update. This is about something very sad that happened.

I just heard about what happened in Boston. I am horrified that someone would do that, and I hope they get caught soon. Kudos to the police officers who found all of those other bombs before they went off too, and to the bomb squads that safely destroyed them.

I don't know if anyone in that area reads my stories, or are related to or friends with someone over in Boston, but if you do, know that I'm here wishing you safety and health. I am sorry that you had to be exposed to such traumatizing circumstances and loss.

Now, I don't know what you are going through, nor do I claim to know, but just know that I am here for you. I wish there was something that I could do for you, but this is all I can think to do.

I'm sorry if what I've said doesn't make sense, or has some odd phasing. I'm actually very bad at expressing myself and putting what I want to say into words. I also know what I've said might not mean much, especially on a fanfic site, but know that I truly do mean it.

Wishing everyone well

-littleditto


	13. (Updated) Author Note (READ THIS!)

**Alright people. Listen up.**

**It's been a MONTH since I posted that poll, and only ONE person has responded. While I thank that person fervently (thank you, thank you, thank you, infinity), and am pretty sure I know who you are, I am rather annoyed with everyone else.**

**Why are you not taking it? Seriously, it's easy. Counting this page here, it only takes four clicks to vote on the poll. I checked.**

**1) click my name at the top of the page next to "Author" where it says "littleditto". That will take you to my profile.**

**2) click the words "Vote Now!" at the top of my profile**

**3) click your choice of "dead" "alive" or "undead"**

**4) click the "Vote" button below the choices**

**And that's it!**

**I even gave you the option to stay on the story page and just cast your vote in the form of a review! But you didn't even do that!**

**231 people have read The Phenominon this past month, and 39 people have visited my profile, but only one of them has voted!**

**That's ridiculous!**

**I may have downplayed the necessity of this vote, but it really is important. This vote determines if the story ends in tragedy, friendship, or something else entirely.**

**So let me make this clear. I will not post the last chapter until I get more votes.**

**Your angry author,**

**littleditto**

* * *

**Update:**

**So it's been 2 months since the poll was posted.**

**The poll has been closed.**

**The votes are in.**

**The decision is...drum roll please...**

**A TIE!**

**A three way tie.**

**One vote dead. One vote alive. One vote undead.**

**...**

**...**

**wow**

**...**

**to the two other people who voted,**

_**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**_**~infinity~ ~hugs~**_**  
**_

**So...since I have very few readers who are willing to vote, and I have run out of patience, I'm just gonna write what I write, and that will be that. I'm gonna _try_ to post all three different versions of the ending since the votes say to do so, but at this point, I can't guarantee that I will be able to write them all. I'll start writing those ASAP.**

**Your newly graduated author,**

**littleditto**


	14. Ending 1: Dead

********READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE READING!****************

**So if you haven't read the updated author's note last "chapter", do that before you read this, or you won't know what's going on when you see the whole "ending 1" thing.**

**If you have read it, hello. :3 It's been forever. Sorry, I got caught up in some stuff, got writer's block, and then Fanfiction was glitchy when I tried to post earlier. But hey, I think this is the longest chapter yet.  
**

**So here's the ending where Bella dies. It's pretty obvious, but I'm going to give you the warning anyways. SOME OF THE ORIGINAL MAIN CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT DIE IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Next: HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY, MY FELLOW AMERICANS! Let's wish America a happy birthday! XD**

**Finally, the disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does. I just own Ella, Andrew, Emrys, and any other random Volturi members in the beginning.**

**Onto the story:**

Ella's PoV

I groaned as I opened my eyes. My head was pounding, and I still felt exhausted.

"Good morning." Andrew's voice sounded from beside me.

"Andrew?" I turned to look at him, and he smiled down at me.

"So. Which one are you this time?" He asked, chuckling.

"I'm Ella."

"Well that's good. You're back in your body then." He smiled.

"I am?"

"See for yourself, if you don't believe me." With that, Andrew helped me sit up, and I looked down at myself. It was my body. I was back in my own body!

"I could cry, I'm so happy." Andrew chuckled, before leaning down and kissing me. I melted into the kiss, my hands moving to grip his shoulders tightly.

After a while, Andrew pulled back a little, so that our lips were just barely touching. "I missed doing this, you know. I'm so happy you are you again. And that we can truly be together once more." He murmured against my lips. I kissed him more passionately in response. Rather reluctantly, we broke apart a few moments later. There were things that needed to be said.

"So…How long have I been out?" I asked after a few moments.

"Four days. And believe me when I say those four days have been the most eventful days of this entire trip."

"…that's frightening."

"Yes it is. Now come on, everybody's waiting for you."

"Everybody?"

"Well, everyone except Edward. He's still asleep."

I looked around, trying to spot him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Instead, I noticed I was in a smaller room than the one I first woke up in, with just the one bed I was in, the chair Andrew was sitting in, a painting on the wall, and a door. I must have been in one of the inner rooms of the Cullen house.

"Ah. Edward is elsewhere, being watched by Jane. We figured that it should be okay to separate you two a bit." Andrew explained. I nodded and stood up. Andrew immediately grabbed my hand, and I smiled up at him.

We walked out of the small bedroom, and I gasped. While the room that we had been in looked absolutely normal, the entire rest of the Cullen house was in ruins. Most of the glass from the back wall lay on the ground, but some jagged edges still clung to a piece of one of the walls; a whole other wall was just missing. The second floor was full of huge holes as if something was thrown through it, leading down to a crater in the main floor. The gorgeous piano was just a few keys and dust at this point. The trees in the surrounding area were all knocked down in various directions, with blood smeared on some of them. The area was littered with bonfires, most giving off the signature purple smoke of burning vampire, but some had black smoke and smelled like burnt fur. And lying there, in the center of it all, was Bella Swan. Pale as death, empty brown eyes, her head turned just a bit too far to the side, and a bite mark on her neck.

"God. It looks like a warzone out here." I whispered.

"That's cause it was." I looked up at Andrew waiting for him to explain. "After you and Edward passed out, the Masters came to a decision. Bella had to die.

The Cullens protested, trying to change their minds. When that didn't work, they tried to stall, to wait until you two woke up. Aro was all for it, figuring you deserved to see the end results of your…ordeal, but Caius didn't want to wait any longer. So the Cullens attacked.

They never really had a chance, and they knew it. It took us a bit to figure out they weren't trying to win, but to just get Bella back. We managed to burn Esme and Emmett before the pixie, Alice, used her sight to dodge all out guards and grab Bella. She managed to get a good deal away with Jasper guarding her. They almost got away with the rest of the Cullens when our reinforcements from Volterra arrived and cut them off. Our guys pushed them back here, where we quickly surrounded them. Jane used her power to knock the Cullens to the ground, and Chelsea grabbed Bella and brought her to Aro.

Aro drained her, and then, as punishment for defying and attacking the Volturi, Caius demanded the Cullens all be executed." Andrew led me around some of the rubble, passing various guard members loitering around looking bored. When we turned one last corner, I gasped at who I saw. "Aro spared Alice and Jasper from being destroyed; Alice for her sight and Jasper for his military prowess." Both were on the ground surrounded by guards, tied up with chains. Normally chains would be nothing to a vampire, but these two didn't even try to break them. Jasper lay on his back, and Alice was on her stomach lying across Jasper's chest. Both were limp, their eyes rolled back in their head leaving only the white showing.

Recognizing how they looked, I quickly stepped away from Andrew and looked around, before jumping at the person I spotted to the side.

"Emrys!" I squealed as I flung my arms around his neck. Emrys laughed and caught me.

"Good to see you too." Emrys chuckled.

"When did you get here?" I asked my old friend excitedly. He hadn't come with us originally to see the Cullens. He laughed again, setting me on the ground and ruffled my hair. I swatted his hair away, scowling slightly as I fixed my hair, before looking at him expectantly.

"I came in the second group, obviously. These two were putting up strong resistance, despite Chelsea's efforts, so until she…removes their allegiance to the Cullens so they stop attacking us, I'm keeping these two sedated." Emrys explained. His ability was to make a person believe anything he wanted them to; a strong ability of suggestion, almost like hypnosis. He could make them think they were in excruciating pain, or feeling the greatest pleasure, or anything in between. He can even make a vampire believe they are asleep, like what he was doing with Alice and Jasper. It's like a more advanced version of Jane and Alec's abilities, though not nearly as powerful. Just like theirs, his ability is all in their head, not real.

"A few hours later," Andrew continued his story. "the wolves attacked. We were still recovering from the fight with the Cullens, and combine the darkness from the early hour and our sense of smell being dulled from our burning the Cullens, and we were taken by surprise. At first, they attacked us when small groups went off on their own. We didn't notice when our numbers began dropping a bit, we assumed it was just more people going off on their own. But we certainly noticed the new bonfires away from the house. We sent out some small search parties after the sun came up, and they never came back. Then, at high noon, they attacked our entire group."

"Sometime during the battle, I lost focus on subduing these two," Emrys started, and my attention snapped to him. "Jasper was the only one able to wake up, and he tried to get away with Alice. I tried to intercept them, but this damned reddish wolf got in my way, tearing off my arm. I quickly made it in agony to stop it, then I snapped it's neck. Well all hell broke loose after that," I stared at him in utter shock. _That_, was when all hell broke loose. "Every damn wolf started trying to kill me." Ah. That's when all hell broke loose for _him_. "I was barely able to escape them." Emrys shuddered.

"Back to the story." Andrew reminded.

"Right, as soon as we got all but this one giant black wolf killed, this one that Aro demanded we keep alive since it seemed to be the leader, I grabbed Demetri and we headed after Jasper and Alice. It took the rest of the day to catch up with them, sedate them, and bring them back." Emrys finished, right as Jane and Demetri showed up, with Edward thrown over Demetri's shoulder.

"Delivery." Demetri smirked, and Jane rolled her eyes. Demetri dropped Edward to the ground, and he landed on his back, head bouncing a few times on the concrete below. I shot Demetri a look for treating Edward so roughly, and he merely raised an eyebrow. I looked away, dropping it.

Jane shot me a sympathetic look. "So how are you doing?"

"…I'm fine." I said, not wanting to get into how I really was. How it felt good to be back in my own body, yet weird because I had gotten used to being in another.

"So what were you guys doing?" Demetri asked.

"We were informing Ella what has transpired while she was sleeping." Andrew said.

"That's right, our little patient has been a bit of a useless lump lately, hasn't she?" Demetri teased, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Jane quickly pulled his arm down hard, forcing Demetri to bend over so that she could grab his ear and give it a sharp pull.

"Ow ow ow!" Demetri hissed.

"Well then, we wouldn't want to keep you, would we?" Jane asked, her cherubic smile in place as nodded at me, before turning and pulling Demetri away. We watched as they disappeared from sight, Demetri hissing in pain all the way.

"Those two would make the _weirdest_ couple." Emrys put in, randomly. Two angry hisses from the distance were his only reply.

"Anywho…" Andrew continued. "While they were looking for runaway Cullens, Master Aro read the big black wolf's memories before they killed him, and found out where they came from, the nearby LaPush reservation. Turns out there were also other people still on the reservation that knew what we are. He sent most of the guards down to the there to take care of anyone who knew our secret. There aren't any elders, wolves or their mates left now." Andrew trailed off, and I could tell he wasn't saying something important.

"What is it?"

"Master Aro is interested in the idea of...guard dogs...While Master Caius is strongly opposed to the idea, it has been decided to watch the tribe, find those who show the signs of transforming that we learned from the black wolf, and take them to be trained as Volturi guard dogs."

"What?! We're bringing those stupid mutts home?! But they tried to kill us!" I hissed, outraged.

"Yes. Since the previous pack had such strong hatred of vampires, the new ones will be thoroughly taught to obey us." I growled in response, beginning to pace in an attempt to work through my anger. "I know, I know, but we have to respect Aro's wishes." I ignored him, pacing away from him again. "Us more than anybody." I froze, my foot hovering just above the ground. I slowly set my foot down, and then even more slowly turned around to look back at Andrew. He gulped, visibly shrinking away from whatever expression was on my face.

"What?"

"M-Masters Aro and Caius have decided that you and I would be the ones to come back here after we regroup with the rest of the guard in Volterra in order to watch for new wolves transforming." Andrew told me meekly as Emrys took a small step that placed him a bit behind Andrew.

"What?!" I screeched, and both men flinched.

"Wha—What's going on here?" Edward's voice called out from behind me. I turned around, and saw him push himself up onto his elbows, looking around. He bristled as he took in his surroundings, and began growling. As he started getting up, Emrys kneeled down in front of Edward and grabbed his face, forcing Edward to look him in the eye.

"_Sleep._" Emrys commanded, and I watched in amazement as Edward's eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped back onto the ground.

"That still amazes me how you can do that. I mean, he's not even really asleep; you just tricked his mind into thinking it is." I exclaim.

"No, no. The most amazing thing he's able to do is make a vampire think they're alive again. Remember when he did that to me? I honestly felt my heart beating in my chest again." Andrew contested.

"Only to you. The rest of us had thought you were going mad, talking about your still heart beating again."

"And I just stood to the side and laughed at you all." Emrys smirked. We all laughed, until I remembered my previous anger. Growling, I took off running in search of the Masters. Andrew followed me, while Emrys stayed behind to watch the remainder of the Cullen clan. It didn't take me long to find the royal vampires, being attended by a few guards; Aro chatting animatedly, Caius looking like he he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Ah! Ella, dear! You've finally awoken! Isn't wonderful, Caius?" Aro asked, perky as ever. It seems even all of this devastation and life-or-death fighting hasn't dimmed that at all. Damn.

"Master…" I began carefully, trying to figure out how to say this without incurring either brother's wrath. Pleading would win over Aro, but infuriate Caius. Being formal and businesslike would please Caius, but be off-putting to Aro.

In the end, my careful planning was futile. "Oh, Ella, dear, what's wrong?" Aro instantly held out his hand expectantly, and I swiftly walked over and placed my hand in his. A minute later, he clasped my hand endearingly in both of his, looking disappointed.

"You don't want to stay here to watch the tribe." Aro stated.

"What?! Why not?!" Caius demanded.

"Because she feels like she's been through a great deal of misfortune here, and would not like to stay any longer." Aro said sadly, looking quite dejected. "But my dear, can't you see, it **has** to be you. You are the only one who can read my memories about what symptoms to look for when searching among the Quileutes."

"But…but…" I tried.

"It has to be you." Caius said with finality. I sighed, giving up.

"Yes, Master." I sighed.

"Cheer up, dear one. You shall not be alone. Andrew and any one other guard member you chose shall accompany you while you are here. And you still have that wedding to plan for before you come back here." Aro reminded me, and I perked up at the thought. My wedding. My mind was immediately consumed with wedding planning, and I hardly noticed when Aro let go of my hand with a smug look on his face.

"Alright, everyone gather around. It is time for us to be heading back, dear ones. Aro called in an unnecessarily loud voice. It wasn't long before we were set, two guards helping Emrys carry the Cullens with us while Chelsea stayed nearby the group in an attempt to best use her gift.

I was honestly surprised at how few of us guards there were left. Between the Cullens and the wolves, our numbers were cut in half. Our tiny numbers worried me, they were so small we were vulnerable if an attack should occur. I was beginning to panic when a hand grasped my own, gentle yet strong. It made me feel secure and safe. I looked up to see Andrew's warm ruby eyes looking down at me, seeing all the way into my soul.

"It's alright." He said softly, and I felt all the tension and fear flow out of me. "Let's go home."

"Home." I repeated happily, smiling up at him before we both set off after the others.

**So, I think it's pretty similar to Breaking Dawn Part 2. Except this actually happens.**

**So tell me what you think of this ending. Even if it is an ending, I still appreciate the feedback. I especially want to know which ending you will like best. Flames still welcome.  
**

**Don't expect the next ending soon. It won't be. I'm suffering from writer's block for all stories right now.**

**Gotta go, fireworks starting.**

**-littleditto**


End file.
